


Collection: Overwatch Youtubers

by niaajefferson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaajefferson/pseuds/niaajefferson
Summary: A collection of Overwatch Youtuber Headcanons originally posted to  my tumblr.
Kudos: 4





	1. Ana Amari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtuber Ana Amari

Youtuber

Ana Amari

  * Ana is an accidental Youtuber. 
  * She started her channel as a reference source for new recruits in need of help to pass their entrance exams and the Aptitude Battery.
  * Initially she agreed with Jack, thinking that it should be 100% up to the recruits to study hard and pass on their own merit. But after watching group after group, many of them kids in her eyes, desperate for the chance of a lifetime fall flat under pressure, she changed her mind.
  * Her content consisted of tutorial-like videos, teaching a variety of topics ranging from basic skills (how to clean a gun, etiquette etc.) to more advanced topics (Incapacitation of Commanding officer and subsequent changes in chain of command).
  * Her videos are short- never really over 10 minutes or so. They’re meant to be supplemental; a reference if your own notes are lacking, not a replacement for paying attention in training/classroom sessions.
  * Newly minted cadets are more than grateful for her content. “You really saved my a- ... I mean butt, Cap. Thanks!” “I had a lot riding on this opportunity. I dunno what I would have done if this had fallen through.” 
  * Since the channel is public, more than just Overwatch agents have access to it. Her general advice gets more views than the more niche content, but nevertheless it proves useful to a decent audience.
  * With that in mind, though, she is extremely careful about the type of information she shares. She never provides names or other sensitive information. Any Overwatch specific information is left out entirely. Comments are turned off just in case any recruits forget they’re working for an International operating force and post a question that reveals a little too much from Overwatch’s playbook.
  * There are long periods between uploads. There’s really only so much she can say without giving out too much. Plus she’s always extremely busy. If a topic she can make a video about comes across her desk, she’ll try to find time to set aside and film. Because of this (and the subject matter) the subscriber count is low. Frankly it doesn’t bother her. Numbers aren’t why she does this.
  * After she goes missing and is presumed dead, the channel is basically forgotten. It’s not like she can post on it anymore, plus there are much bigger things that demand her attention.
  * A particular video gets a few views though, every now and again. It isn’t one that teaches a skill, but rather one for morale. It was made to go on the home page, a video to encourage and inspire recruits that were feeling overwhelmed. It’s only around two minutes long, but it says just enough to keep a certain viewer inspired in their fight for justice.




	2. Hana Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Song as a Youtuber.

Youtuber

Hana Song

  * Everybody knows Hana Song.
  * Her streams average between 50,000 to 80,000 views at a time. The vods get millions of views each. So, it’s not surprising that she has a Youtube channel.
  * Seeing that she comes from the competitive gaming scene, those types of games are the ones featured on her channel. There are compilations of her best plays, funny moments from her streams, those crack compilations with the meme edits.
  * When you look at the rest of her content, though, it becomes pretty clear that the channel is run and edited by her team and not Hana personally. No one really has a problem with it considering she’s off with her MEKA team a majority of the time. Can’t really edit for hours on end when you’re a national hero.
  * The other content consists of older vlogs from her pro gaming tours, challenges and collaborations with other Youtubers, gaming convention panels, TV spots etc. Some videos are in Korean but subtitles are always available.
  * She has a Discord that all of her fans are welcome to join.
  * It’s super active at all times of the day. Many people have met friends for life on Hana’s server.
  * Hana herself isn’t too active though. She’ll pop in from time to time, usually before steams to hang out with the community, or at the most random hours when she ‘just can’t sleep’ or is ‘sooo bored’.
  * Her Mods are either members of her team or her OG supporters from when she was a bb streamer. They’re extremely nice and fair, but they aren’t afraid of the ban button. Hana’s community is wholesome. Period. 
  * There is a channel that exists on Youtube that is run by a girl who sounds suspiciously like Hana. There’s never a face cam and any irl type videos are filmed from the waist down.
  * “You sound a lot like Hana Song” “Oh my gosh, everyone says that. I don’t hear it” “You’re totally Hana” “Ha ha. I wish”
  * The videos include Let’s Plays of chill games (like the Sims, Minecraft, Stardew Valley, Animal Crossing etc.), multiplayer games with the same squad of friends every time, and merch hauls. It’s like she has every figurine/plushie/statue in existence. Where does she keep them all? 
  * There are story times on the channel as well. Voiceovers with badly drawn animations that make the stories that much better. They’re usually about highschool, or random encounters with people. Never about MEKA or famous activities. I mean, duh. This channel isn’t run by Hana Song or anything. Not at all. Nope.
  * Sometimes late at night, she’ll live stream, camera pointed up at the ceiling, and just talk. No announcements, no spectacle, just talking late at night to the 2o people who show up. “You guys are my friends” “I love that I can be me here”




	3. Reinhardt Wilhelm and Brigitte Lindholm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtubers Rein and Brig!

Youtuber

Reinhardt Wilhelm and Brigitte Lindholm

  * Brigitte started this channel as a way to get out of listening to Reinhardts never ending stories. She loves him dearly, but god there’s only so much a person can take.
  * They’re on the road most of the time, so they film with a cell phone. It’s old, beat up, and has been bandaged a million times, but it works and records decent footage.
  * Rein likes to set it up on the dash while he drives at night. Doesn’t have any light sources, so the video is pretty dark until they pass under street lamps or stop at red lights.
  * He talks to the camera like he’s streaming to an audience even though he’s recording a video. Will ask and answer his own questions.
  * Whispers to the camera: “Brigitte is sleeping right now” “Am not. I’m just resting my eyes” “She’s sleeping” 
  * There may or may not have been occasions where they’ve almost crashed trying to get them camera after it tumbled off the dash and slid under a seat.
  * They don’t edit it out of the video. In fact, they never really edit anything out. The phone can hardly handle the uploads let alone editing software.
  * Brigitte will film live Mukbangs. She starts out showing off everything she ordered (usually fast food or things they pick up at street markets). “I’m hella excited for this, you guys. You don’t understand”. Will attempt to explain the flavors, but usually just falls silent and stares into the camera or reads comments.
  * They are very good about food reviews. Any weird limited edition menu item will be featured in their videos.
  * Rein reads all of the comments and responds to most. Doesn’t get jokes or references and will respond literally. He LIVES for the moments when he finds a comment asking if he’s the guy from Overwatch.
  * They have around 1000 subscribers and average a couple hundred views on each video. Top comment is always Torb saying ‘First’. He leaves multiple comments after that. He and Rein have whole threads of them just talking back and forth like it’s a chat room. Brigitte used to be embarrassed by it, but now she’s just happy knowing her dad is looking after them.



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! You can find more of my work on my tumblr @pophuniebee! ♥


End file.
